Dreamer
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Llega un chico nuevo en la escuela que te cambiará la vida en un momento. FonxViper
1. El nuevo

Antes de empezar a leer, este fic solo lo escribí porque mi amigo Kashio me insistió con que hiciera un fic de FonxViper xD (aunque yo con mucho gusto si es de esta pareja n.n)

Por eso quiero aclarar que este fic es:

AU y Romance

Le meteré Drama y un intento de Lemon jaja

**KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano, no mío, solo me pertenece los personajes OC y la trama, que no tendrá nada que ver con el anime o manga. **

Y este fic va dedicada a todos los fans de la pareja FV n.n

**Capítulo 01**

**El nuevo**

En un aula de clase, estaban todos levantados y charlando tranquilamente, menos una persona. Era de cabello melena morado, que su flequillo tapaba completamente sus ojos, era bastante bajito y llevaba el uniforme de la escuela. Su rostro estaba apoyado en su mano, mirando con molestia por la ventana, más aún cuando dos chicos se le acercaron.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme femenino? ¿Eres un travestí o que? –Se burló uno de ellos.- Y seguro que tiene los ojos blancos ¡Cómo si estuviera poseído! –Se rió el otro acercando su mano hacia su flequillo, pero enseguida la persona le agarró de la mano y lo mira amenazante.

-No me toques… Y si queréis saber como son mis ojos, simplemente pagadme y os lo enseñaré –Dijo con avaricia apretando más el brazo del chico.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Viper! –Se quejó el chico intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero no podía.- ¡Viper! Me haces daño…

-Entonces no volváis a molestarme… Mi sexo no os importa y menos, el color de mis ojos –Acabó por decir soltando su brazo.

Los dos solo soltaron una maldición y se fueron. Después de eso, la pelimorada dio un gran suspiro y volvió a apoyarse sobre su mano. Todo era igual, siempre iban a molestarla y decirle que era hombre, solo porque su voz era algo más grabe que las demás… Después de todo tenía 16 años y estaba en pleno desarrollo, ni siquiera los pechos se le notaban como a las demás.

Entristeció sus ojos al recordar algo, pero el ruido de cómo se abría la puerta corrediza del salón, dejó ver a su tutor de curso.

-Bien chicos, hoy quiero daros una noticia –Dicho eso, todos se sentaron de golpe y pusieron atención.- Hoy llegó un alumno nuevo, viene de China así que no entiende mucho el japonés… Por eso mismo –Mira a los chicos que molestaron antes a Viper.- No quiero que le molestéis, es nuevo y para él será duro entenderos… -Los alagados solo bostezaron en signo que no le harían caso, cosa que no notó el hombre.- Y bien, ya puedes pasar –Dicho eso, entró un chico al ver como el tutor le hacía un signo con la mano.

El chico era verdaderamente alto, de cabello largo recogido en una trenza y de ojos rasgados color negro. Al entrar, las chicas dieron un grito al ver esa hermosa sonrisa del chico, además, de que llevaba unos pantalones color negro y una de esas camisetas chinas color rojo. Al entrar y quedar en frente de ellos, hizo una reverencia que hizo dar un suspiro a todas las chicas y a los chicos, fruncir el ceño por llamar la atención a todas las chicas.

-Bien, este chico se llama Fon, que en chino quiere decir disciplina o viento, aunque mayoritariamente, viento –Le presentó el hombre para después mirar al chico.- Siéntate ahí –Le dijo señalándole el asiento que estaba detrás de Viper, a final del todo.

El chico solo sonríe y se acerca a su pupitre, donde se sentó y simplemente era observado por todas las chicas, y algún chico que era de otra acera, aunque con disimulo. Viper, curiosa lo mira de reojo y en ese momento, se da cuenta que este le miraba muy fijamente con esa sonrisa que volvería a cualquiera loca; con esa sonrisa, algo cálido se sube a sus mejillas y solo vuelve a mirar al frente corriendo, nerviosa y sin saber porque.

El chico apoyó su cara sobre su mano, mirando a la persona que estaba delante de él, que solo podía sonreír lo máximo que podía. No paró de mirarla hasta que escuchó los murmuro de dos chicos, que la miraban con burla y se reían de ella. No entendió lo que decían, pero al ver como esos dos repasaban a Viper con sus ojos se pudo imaginar algo malo, que solo los miró fríamente, cosa que estos se dieron cuenta y enseguida se pusieron derechos, asustados de él.

Viper, al ver eso pestañea confusa y mira al pelinegro, quien la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella solo volvió a mirar por la ventana nerviosa por esa sonrisa tan bonita que tenía el chico.

Las horas pasaban y los chicos bostezaban aburridos, menos Viper que miraba por la ventana medio dormida y Fon, que le daban faena para que en vez de dar clase, se pusiera a aprender japonés. A final, el timbre por fin sonó y todos se levantaron de golpe para empezar a recoger y a hablar.

Viper recogía tranquilamente hasta que esos dos chicos volvieron a acercarse a ella.

-Dijiste que si te pagábamos, nos dejarías ver el color de tus ojos ¿Cierto? –Dijo uno de ellos acercándose mucho a ella.- ¿Y si te pagamos para divertirnos contigo? Seguro que nadie te quitó tu inocencia –Dice acercándose a ella lamiendo de su cuello.- ¿Qué te parece? Después de todo te vamos a pa… -No pudo terminar de hablar.

La mano de ese chico se estaba dirigiendo a la intimidad de ella, pero algo le lanzó volando hacia el otro lado de la clase, que la gente se quedó sorprendida viéndole tumbado en el suelo y a su amigo, corriendo hacia él. Quien le había golpeado había sido el nuevo.

-¡Tú! ¡Nuevo! ¡¿Cómo osas?! –Se queja el chico levantándose doloroso.

El pelinegro simplemente no entendió lo que dijo, pero le miraba fríamente mientras las chicas suspiraban por esa mirada que también las volvía locas y los chicos, reían por lo ridículo que se vio el otro chico.

-¡No te metas dónde no te llaman! –Exclamó corriendo hacia él para golpearle, pero el pelinegro simplemente se apartó haciéndole la trabanqueta, cosa que este cayó al suelo.- ¡Ouch! ¡Tú, maldito! ¡¿Llegas nuevo y ya estás metiendo problemas?! –Le echó la culpa para hacerse el bueno delante de sus compañeros de clase.

-Creo que aquí el que mete problemas eres tú, Akira y como no, tu amigo Ken –Dijo el profesor de la última clase, que aún no se había ido y obvio, había visto todo eso.

-¡Shamal! ¡Él fue el primero en golpear!

-Tú fuiste el primero en molestar a Viper, él simplemente la defendió –Dijo con gran tranquilidad mientras miraba al chico.- Os tendré que llevar a los tres ante el director… Aunque la ayudaste, no fue correcto golpearle de esa forma…

El ojinegro no entendió pero solo hizo una reverencia para mirar a Viper, quien se había quedado sorprendida, sin saber que hacer o pensar, que solo podía pestañear, sorprendida por el acto del chico nuevo.

Shamal, al ver eso solo sonríe y empieza a caminar en dirección a la puerta para salir.

-Vosotros tres, seguidme –Dijo con un movimiento con la mano para que Fon le entendiera.

Los tres solo asintieron y le siguieron. Al irse, las chicas chillaron y empezaron a comentar sobre aquello.

-¿Viste lo hermoso que se vio? ¡Viper! Debes ser feliz ¿No? Nos das envidia… -Exclamaron dos chicas con ojos degollados.

-¿Eh? –Dijo reaccionando por fin y volviendo a ponerse seria.- No necesito la ayuda de nadie para quitarme de encima a esos dos –Respondió fríamente recogiendo y marchándose de ahí con paso ligero.

Al salir de la escuela ya, solo caminaba por las calles, sola y con la vista roja. No tenía ganas de volver a casa, esa casa vacía y siempre oscura. Le entristecía nada más pensar en eso. Dio un fuerte suspiro y al notar una mano sobre su hombro soltó un grito girándose asustada.

-Ah… Tu… -Dice al ver a Fon con esa sonrisa tan despreocupada.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Al preguntar eso, el pelinegro simplemente giró la cabeza a un lado en signo de no entender.- Es verdad, lo olvidé, eras extranjero –Dice suspirando y viendo de alguna forma para comunicarse con él.- ¿Sabes hablar italiano? –Preguntó hablando en este idioma.

-Si –Dijo por fin hablando el chico rascándose la nuca.- Me pensé que nadie sabía hablarlo… Lo digo porque no se estudia en esta escuela

-Tengo familia italiana –Dice girándose para empezar a caminar.- No pienso agradecerte por lo de antes –Dijo egoístamente mirándole de reojo mientras caminaba.

-Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras –Dijo siguiéndola con una sonrisa amplia.- ¿Y esos dos suelen molestarte mucho?

-Bastante… Tienen manía de intentar saber si soy mujer u hombre y el color de mis ojos

-Se ve de lejos que eres mujer sino, no utilizarías la ropa femenina

-Pero son idiotas –Al oír eso el chico solo rió un poco.- ¿De que te ríes? –Dice mirándole desafiante.

-De nada –Dice con una gota en la nuca y sonriendo torpe.- Que no pareces de las que se dejan pisar así como así

-No, porque soy yo quien los pisa –Dice hablando bien egoístamente.

El pelinegro solo pestañea y ríe otro poco para detenerse delante de ella.

-Para mi de seguro que debes tener unos hermosos ojos –Dice agachándose un poco para estar a su altura y después, extenderle la mano.- Me presentó correctamente, me llamo Fon, encantada –Dice con su típica sonrisa.

La pelimorada solo pestañea y algo nerviosa, intenta aceptar su mano, pero frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos pasando de largo.

-Viper, si quieres saber algo más de mí, solo págame –Dice avariciosa caminando tranquilamente.

Pestañea unas cuantas veces confuso para sonreír satisfecho y correr hacia ella.

-Te acompaño

-Para que te deje ya sabes –Dice extendiéndole la mano y haciendo signo de que le pagara.- Sino, ya te puedes ir

El pelinegro toma de su mano y clavando una rodilla en el suelo, besa la mano de Viper y la mira galantemente.

-El hombre siempre debe acompañar a las damas ¿Sabías? –Le dice con una sonrisa que hizo que los colores se subieras a las mejillas de ella.

La pelimorada solo quita la mano de entre la suya y la llevó a su pecho nerviosa, mientras le daba la espalda para que no viera el color carmesí sobre sus mejillas.

-Por hoy… Te la perdono… Por aquí –Dice caminando nerviosa, encaminándose a su casa.

El chico solo sonríe satisfecho y empieza a caminar a su lado.


	2. Terraza

No sabía que iba a gustar tanto el fic, y pues, me alegra muchísimo n.n y bueno, hice rápido la continuación, porque si me tardaba creo que mi vida peligraba jaja xD

**Capítulos 02:**

**Terraza**

Solo había pasado una semana desde que Fon había llegado a Japón y se había incorporado a la clase. Desde que llegó y desde que golpeó al chico que molestaba a Viper, la gente la dejaron en paz e incluso, ella empezó a hablar más en el cambio de clase, pero solo con él. En sí, Viper se dedicaba a enseñarle japonés y él, a protegerla de las miradas burlonas y pervertidas de algunos chicos.

Las chicas seguían suspirando por él, más porque ya empezaba a llevar el uniforme de la escuela y a las chicas, les encantaba eso. Y como no, los murmuro empezaron a correr sobre que Viper y Fon estaban saliendo, ya que se la pasaban juntos, pero ellos simplemente no hacían caso.

-¿Lo entendiste? –Le dijo Viper al chico explicándole un ejercicio que estaba en japonés.

-Perdona, me concentré mucho mirando a otro lugar que no te presté atención –Dijo con una sonrisa torpe hasta que recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de ella.

-¡¿Y se puede saber donde mirabas?!

-Tus labios –Dicho eso, ella se ruboriza.- Me parecen bonitos –Recibe otro golpe en la cabeza, pero este muestra signo de dolor.

-¡Calla y presta atención! –Reclama ya muy ruborizada por lo dicho del chico.

-Pero si digo la verdad, me parecen lin… Vale, me callo –Dijo al ver como una aura peligrosa la rodeaba y crujía sus dedos dispuesta a golpearle de nuevo.

Seguido de eso, entró Shamal, aparte de ser el doctor del instituto, también era el profesor de química. Y al entrar, enseguida se puso a dar clase. Mientras explicaba una fórmula química, Fon se estaba durmiendo un poco, así que acerca la mesa aún más hacia Viper, y se acerca con gran disimulo a su oído.

-¿Todas las clases son así de aburridas? –Preguntó inocentemente.

-Si, algo… ¿Ahí no hacíais esto? –Al preguntar eso, él solo niega.- Ya veo, pues mejor estate atento si no quieres suspender –Le avisó para encontrarse una tiza en su frente y en la de él.

-Vosotros dos, atentos –Avisó aburridamente Shamal para después seguir explicando.

Ambos solo asintieron y simplemente, hicieron ver que prestaban atención. Los segundos, minutos y horas pasaban realmente lentas y pesadas, que los ojos de los chicos se cerraban por el aburrimiento de la clase, así que cuando sonó el timbre para ir al recreo, no dudaron en salir corriendo dejando solo a Shamal con la explicación en la punta de la lengua.

-Estos chicos… -Suspira para coger sus cosas y marcharse.

Por otro lado, en el recreo, Viper y Fon se fueron a la terraza, ya que nunca nadie iba allí. Al llegar, ambos no dudaron en tumbarse al suelo y mirar el cielo. El clima era frío, pues, después de todo, era invierno. Ambos suspiraron para hacer que su aliento saliera el humo, a causa del frío que hacía. Ambos se miraron y rieron.

-¿No es algo de locos estar en el suelo cuando es invierno? –Dice el chico poniéndose de lado y apoyándose sobre su mano.- Vamos a pillar un buen resfriado

-Está bien, no hay problemas, además, si nos resfriamos no venimos al instituto, no sería mala idea

-Claro, y después me tocaría a mí cuidarte ¿No?

-Se me pagas tal vez te deje –Le dice esbozando sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa coqueta.

Al ver esa sonrisa, el chico nota como su corazón late enseguida y el rubor se sube a sus mejillas, pero sacude la cara enseguida y se pone encima de ella, haciendo que esta vez la que se ruboriza, fuera ella.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –Le reclama nerviosa.

-Intentar que no tengas frío –Le dice con una sonrisa infantil mientras la abraza cuidadosamente.

-F-Fon… Si viene alguien mal pensaran… -Excusa nerviosa.- Además, por hacer esto te cobraré –Dice infantilmente mirándole de reojo, nerviosa.

Ante eso, el pelinegro solo río y se apoya en el hombro de ella.

-De verdad que te gusta el dinero… -Le susurra cerrando los ojos y oliendo su dulce aroma.

-Si… -Asintió nerviosa mientras que posaba sus manos tímidas sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Enseguida el silencio invadió la terraza, dejando a los dos chicos abrazándose tímidamente y con el color carmesí tiñendo sus mejillas. Ambos empezaron a pensar, y era que, con solo una semana de conocerse y ya notaban como sus corazones latían nerviosos cada vez que estaban juntos, y era algo que no entendían y les molestaba bastante, pero después de todo, se sentía bien estar uno al lado del otro, más en un momento así, abrazados y deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera.

Sus corazones latían con tanta felicidad que sin evitarlo, sus cuerpos se movieron solos. Las manos del chico se movieron lentamente hacia las manos de ella, cualas entrelaza y mira de reojo a la chica, ruborizado, quien estaba igual que él. Sin evitarlo, movió sus labios depositando pequeños besos sobre el cuello de ella, quien suspiraba por cada uno de ellos y tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás por desear que esos besos no se detuvieran.

Fon siguió con los besos, hasta besar un punto en concreto que hizo que de los labios de ella, saliera un leve gemido, que con eso, ambos se ruborizaron del todo. Pero los besos se detienen al oír el timbre, signo de que el recreo se había detenido. Ese sonido les saca de sus mentes y ven la situación en que estaban, que el color rojo se volvió notorio para ambos y dando un grito, se separaron de golpe, dándose las espaldas, nerviosos.

-¡L-Lo siento! No sabía lo que hacía… -Se disculpa el pelinegro rascándose la nuca, temblando.

-N-No… La culpa fue mía… -Se disculpa también, llevando sus manos temblorosas hacia su pecho, notando como su corazón latía con fuerza y sin evitarlo, una sonrisa se cuela en sus labios.- C-Creo que mejor vamos… -Dijo poniéndose en pie, que notó como sus piernas temblaban notoriamente.

-Si… -Asiente nervioso también, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Como ambos se dirigieron a ella, sus manos se encontraron en el pomo de esta, que el rojo se volvió a subir a sus mejillas.

-¡P-Perdona! Pasa, pasa –Dice nervioso el chico abriéndole la puerta y dejándole paso.

-Gracias… -Agradece igual de nerviosa y ruborizada.

Bajaron por las escaleras, uno al lado del otro y nerviosos aún por lo de antes. El chico, como que quería guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos, entre medias, su mano rozó la de la chica, pero él no se dio cuenta, aunque ella sí, quien se ruborizó y acarició su mano llevándola hacia su pecho. No hablaron, hasta llegar a clase que no dudaron en sentarse en sus pupitres; ni siquiera se miraron en ese momento, cosa que los de su clase se dieron cuenta y empezaron a murmurar cosas.

Viper solo los miró de reojo amenazadoramente, pero con el flequillo tapando de sus ojos, ellos no se dieron cuenta. Los susurros se apagaron para cuando su profesor entró a la clase para empezar con la clase. Y obviamente, las clases eran aburridas y lentas, aunque para ellos dos, eran lentas pero sumergidos en su mente.

La pelimorada mirada por la ventana, típico en ella ya, pasando de la clase literalmente. El cielo se estaba nublando poco a poco, tapando el sol que había antes; las nubes empezaron a coger el color oscuro empezando a escuchar tronar.

_-Va a llover…_ -Pensó la chica mirando ahora a la mesa y mirar sus manos juntas, nerviosas por lo de la terraza.

Se lleva disimuladamente una mano hacia su pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y con cuidado, lleva la mano a sus mejillas, notando como estas ardían y por último, sus labios, cuales estaban elevados formando una bonita sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Fon, estaba apoyado en la pared que tenía al lado, mirando fijamente a Viper mientras estaba de brazos cruzados. Como amaba ese cabello tan liso que impedía ver esos curiosos ojos, que de seguro debían ser hermosos; esas manos tan tímidas que se la pasaban temblando la mayoría del tiempo, deseaba ponerlas entre las suyas y decirle un "tranquila" y brindarle una dulce sonrisa. Al pensar eso no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente y que su corazón latiera, y al darse cuenta, no borra la sonrisa, sino que la hace más amplia y acaricia levemente su pecho al notar algo tan cálido dentro de él.

El sonido del final de clase sonó y obviamente, todos recogieron enseguida para marcharse. Viper no dudó en irse con el paso acelerado para no toparse con Fon, pero él era veloz y enseguida la pilló al salir del instituto, tomándola dulcemente del brazo y haciéndola girar cuidadosamente.

-¿Es que vas a huir de mí? Lo de la terraza… Yo… -Empezó a hablar, intentando explicarle lo que sentía por ella.

La pelimorada que estaba cabizbaja solo escuchaba atenta, esperando a que el chico hablara, pero ve como dos chicas se le agarraban a cada brazo de él, algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿El motivo? No lo sabía ni ella.

-¡Fon! ¿Nos acompañas a casa? –Le hablaba una, en japonés, algo que Fon no llevaba muy bien dominado; solo pudo tartamudear.- ¿Si? ¡Muy amable de tu parte! ¡Te lo secuestramos un momento Viper-san! –Dijo la segunda, para que ambas tiraran de él.

Viper solo pestañeo unas cuantas veces y apretando los puños enfadada, echó a caminar hacia su casa.

Y después de leer esto, estaréis pensando… ¿Por qué va tan rápido esto? Pues bien, este fic lo quiero poner en modo OVA, como ya sabéis, estas son bien cortas, así que intento hacer este fic en 4 o 5 capítulos nada más, y si me da la vena, un epílogo jaja

Y bueno, aún así, espero que os haya gustado de todas formas n.n


	3. Fiebre

**Capítulo 03:**

**Fiebre**

Viper estaba en su casa, tumbada bocarriba en su cama, exacto, al tumbarse en la terraza el anterior día, a final, cogió un buen resfriado. Tenía una pequeña toalla mojada sobre su frente. Respiraba con algo de dificultad y la fiebre no bajaba, los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos le destrozaban la cabeza, y más cuando escuchó la música de su teléfono, que vagamente lo coge y responde con la voz algo quebrada.

-¿Quién…? –Al oír la voz de quien llamó, se sienta de golpe ruborizándose aún más, y no por causa de la fiebre.- ¡F-Fon!

-¿Viper? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Bueno… Tengo algo de fiebre por cuando nos tumbamos en la terraza –Le explicó como pudo, ya que con la voz ronca no podía hablar adecuadamente.

-Vaya… ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-¡No! Tienes que ir a la escuela…

-No importa, después de todo ahí con el japonés no puedo aprender mucho sino lo domino bien

-Bueno… ¿No te molesta?

-¡Para nada mujer! Enseguida iré

-¡Espe…! –No terminó de hablar, ya que este ya había colgado.

Dio un gran suspiro y apartó el teléfono para dejarse caer sobre la cama, llevando su mano sobre su rostro, cual estaba bastante rojo, y era por haber oído la hermosa voz del chico. Estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida, no supo cuanto tiempo, pero el ruido del picar de su ventana la hizo despertar, sentándose vagamente y pestañeó hasta dar un grito apagado.

En la ventana de su habitación, estaba el chico subido a su ventana, picando a la ventana como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Fon! –Se levanta y se pone una bata para abrir la ventana y dejarle entrar.- Existe la puerta ¿Sabes?

-Y piqué, pero nadie abrió –Dijo quitándose las zapatillas y pisar el suelo, seguido de cerrar la puerta.- No quise levantarte, pero me moría del frío –Dijo auto abrazándose mientras tembló un poco.

La chica no respondió, simplemente lo mira de arriba abajo y ve como el chico iba vestido bastante japonés. Iba con unos tejanos azules y una chaqueta marrón, que al quitársela, pareció como si la fiebre le subiera de golpe, ya que llevaba una camisa con dos botone desabrochados. Se sentía desmayarse, pero pudo controlarse.

-Fon… ¿N-No te resfrías así…? –Preguntó tímidamente, cosa que el chico solo ríe torpemente.

-Vine corriendo así que no hay problema

-Bueno… Ves a dejar eso anda…

-Vale –Dice saliendo de la habitación para dejar eso.

Al irse, la chica solo suspira aliviada y se deja caer sobre la cama, viendo el techo, mareada, que vuelve a caer dormida. Por eso, en cuanto el chico vuelve, sonríe de medio lado rascándose la nuca, así que acercándose a ella la coge cuidadosamente en brazos y la pone adecuadamente en la cama, tapándola suavemente con la manta y ponerle otro paño mojado en la frente. Solo da un suspiro y sentándose en el suelo, así tomar de la mano de ella entre las suyas, mirándola con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos brillando sin cesar.

La mira de arriba abajo y solo pudo pensar que era hermosa, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, alguien delicada y que había que cuidarla dulcemente. Lleva una de sus manos hacia su mejilla, cual acaricia suavemente y se queda hipnotizando viendo su belleza. Le aparta un poco su largo flequillo y una sonrisa surca sus labios viendo lo bonita que era.

Por esas caricias, Viper, dormida, no pudo evitar sonreír por esa mano que se paseaba suavemente por su rostro, que le daba tanta tranquilidad. El chico se pone de rodillas, poniendo las manos a cada lado de ella, acercándose a sus labios, llegando a solo rozarlos.

_-Esto no está bien…_ -Pensó dispuesto a alejarse de ella, pero nota como unos finos brazos le rodean el cuello y le acercan, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran lentamente.

El pelinegro solo pudo abrir sorprendido los ojos pero cuando probó esos deliciosos labios, no pudo evitar cerrarlos tranquilamente y corresponder el beso mientras la abrazaba tímidamente. Al principio, el beso fue siendo tímido y con inexperiencia, pero a medida que se volvían más adictos a los labios del uno al otro, el beso se volvió más atrevido y profundo.

Se fueron dando pequeños besos mientras iban abriendo lentamente los ojos para verse tímidamente y entre risas.

-¿Tú no estabas resfriada? –Le pregunta dándole un pequeño beso.

-Si, pero ya me siento mejor –Le responde poniendo la cabeza a un lado, con cara inocente.- Será que tus besos son mi curación –Dice con una risa divertida.

-Entonces tendrás que recibir más, para estar buena del todo –Le dice coqueto besándola de nuevo.

Viper solo ríe divertida correspondiendo el beso del chico. Hunde sus dedos en el cabello del chico mientras introducía la lengua dentro de su boca para poder saborearle con gusto, que separándose a regañadientes, le lame el labio inferior sonriéndole picaramente. El pelinegro solo sonríe feliz para besar su mentón delicadamente y, acercarse a su oído, cual muerde levemente su lóbulo.

-Te amo… Desde que te vi, me robaste el corazón sin dudarlo –Le susurra levemente ruborizado y con eso, hace que la chica se estremezca por el aliento en su oído seguido de soltar un suspiro por la leve mordida.

-Eres mi aire, Fon –Lo besa.- Te amo –Le confiesa avergonzada mientras lo abraza firmemente y se esconde en su cuello.- Quédate conmigo… -Le pide aún más avergonzada.

-Me encantaría pero… ¿Tus padres estarán de acuerdo? –Al preguntar eso, la chica nota como el corazón se le parte en dos, cosa que el chico nota.- ¿He dicho algo malo? –Pregunta preocupado, atrapando su delicado rostro entre sus manos, mirándola preocupado.

-No –Dice negando con la cabeza y brindarle una sonrisa triste.- Ellos… Me abandonaron cuando cumplí los diez años…

El ojinegro abre los ojos de par en par y mira a la chica sin saber que decir; Viper solo le sigue sonriendo, tomando las manos del chico entre las de ellas.

-No te preocupes, yo ya lo superé…

-Pero… ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?

-No quisieron cuidar a una niña problemática que se mete siempre en problemas… -Dicho eso, tuvo las ganas de llorar y como no quería que él la viera de esa forma, esconde su rostro en el pecho de él.- La gente se metía conmigo porqué no sabían de mi sexo…

-¿Por esa gran tontería te abandonaron? Con lo bonita que eres… -Dice haciendo más firme el abrazo.- Entonces, déjame cuidarte yo a ti y además, se nota de lejos que eres mujer –Le susurra dulcemente rozando su nariz con la de ella.- La mujer que más me amo

La chica se avergüenza por su comentario pero feliz por todo lo dicho de él.

-Eres tan lindo… -Le dice avergonzada abrazándose a él.- Entonces… Vente conmigo… Aquí… -Le pide con las mejillas teñidas de color carmesí.

-Encantado estaré de venir a vivir contigo –Sonríe feliz besando su cabeza.

-Pero… -Empezó a hablar de nuevo mirándole preocupada.- ¿Y los tuyos?

-Ellos están en China, no te preocupes, así que no hay problemas –Dice entre risas haciendo ademán con la mano.

La chica solo sonríe abrazándose de nuevo a él, cerrando los ojos lentamente disfrutando de su compañía.

-Me alegro de haberte conocido, Fon –Le confiesa antes de dejar caer sus manos y quedar profundamente dormida entre los brazos de él.

-Y yo a ti mi chica –Dice besando su cabeza.- Descansa –Le susurra por última tumbándola en la cama y besando sus labios, antes de ir a instalarse con ella a vivir, con el amor de su vida.


End file.
